Introduction
Summary The following happens during the introduction: * The player arrives at the Mansion. * The player meets Anna and Eve. * The player decides how Anna and Eve will refer to the player ** These choices are independent of each other. * The player gets a tour of the Mansion. * The player eats lunch and dinner. ** The player chooses how Anna and Eve will eat their meals. * The player chooses how to first react to Anna joining him in the Master Bedroom. Several choices are made throughout the introduction and can significantly alter the starting Affection, Trust, and Fear for both Anna and Eve. Starting Relationship Values If you skip the intro, Anna and Eve will have the following stats: Anna: * 300 Affection * 300 Trust * 700 Fear Eve: * 500 Affection * 500 Trust * 300 Fear Walkthrough Note: Some of the decisions have been omitted to cut down on the length of this section. They are all instances of you clicking to continue with the story with no decisions or impact on stats. You make the following decisions during the introduction: Do you want to play through the introduction? * Continue * Skip Intro When you first meet Anna: * Try to be comforting. Anna Trust +25 / Fear -25 ** Introduce yourself. Anna Trust +10 * Demand to know who she is. Anna Trust -25 / Fear +25 ** Introduce yourself. Anna Trust -10 * Take the envelope. When you introduce yourself: * You may call me by my name. Anna Fear -25 * You will call me Master. Anna Fear +25 When you ask about Eve: * Try to calm her. Anna Trust +25 / Fear -25 * Tell her you have no intention of harming her sister. Anna Affection +25 * Put her in her place. Anna Affection -25 / Fear +25 When you meet Eve: * Introductions ** Yes, I am your new master. Anna Fear +25 ** Yes, but you may call me by name. Anna Trust +25 When Anna cuts Eve off: * I'd like to hear what she has to say. Anna Trust +25 / Fear -25 / Eve Trust +25 / Fear -25 * It's fine, no harm done. * Child, know your place. Anna Trust -25 / Fear +25 / Eve Trust -25 / Fear +25 When Eve asks if you're going to hurt Anna: * I would never want to see a pretty girl cry. Anna Affection +25 / Fear -25 / Eve Affection +25 / Fear -25 * Never on purpose. * Don't answer the question. Anna Fear +25 / Eve Fear +25 When Anna shows you around the mansion: * Tour of the mansion. ** Ask about basement. Anna Fear +25 *** Ask for a tour of the basement. Anna Trust -25 / Fear +25 *** Change the subject and continue the tour. Anna Affection +25 ** Wait and see if she'll say anything more about the basement. Anna Trust +25 *** Ask for a tour of the basement. Anna Trust -25 / Fear +25 *** Change the subject and continue the tour. Anna Affection +25 ** Change the subject and continue the tour. Anna Affection +25 After your decision about the basement: * Enter the Dining Hall. ** Ask why they only set a place for you. *** Tell them to join you for the meal. Anna Affection +25 / Eve Affection +25 ** Allow them to serve you. During supper: * Make sure they understand their place. Anna Fear +25 / Eve Fear +25 * Try to ease their worries. Anna Trust +25 / Fear -25 / Eve Trust +25 / Fear -25 When Anna visits you in the Master Bedroom: * She's used to it rough, no sense treating her any differently than she's used to. Anna Affection -100 / Trust -100 / Fear +100 ''' ** Stay with me. '''Anna Fear +25 ** You may go. * Remain silent. Let her continue. Anna Fear +25 ** She's used to it rough, no sense treating her any differently than she's used to. Stay with me. Anna Affection -100 / Trust -100 / Fear +100 ''' *** You may go. ** Take her. '''Anna Fear +25 *** Stay with me. Anna Fear +25 *** You may go. ** Begin with a tender kiss. Anna Affection +25 *** Stay with me. Anna Affection +25 *** You may go. ** Treat her tenderly. Anna Affection +25 / Trust +25 * You don't have to do this, but I won't stop you if you want to. Anna Affection +25 ** She's used to it rough, no sense treating her any differently than she's used to. Anna Affection -100 / Trust -100 / Fear +100 ** Take her. Anna Fear +25 ** Begin with a tender kiss. Anna Affection +25 ** Treat her tenderly. Anna Affection +25 / Trust +25 ** It's obvious she doesn't want to do this. I have to stop this while I still can. Anna Affection +25 / Trust +25 / Fear -25 * I have no interest in you sexually. Put your clothes back on. Anna Affection +25 / Fear +25 ** Stop her from leaving. Anna Affection +25 / Trust +25 *** Dismiss her. Anna Fear +25 *** Try to comfort her. Anna Affection +25 / Fear -25 ** Let her go. * Please, put your clothes back on. If something like this is going to happen, I want it to be because we both want it, not because you feel you must. Anna Trust +25 ** Dismiss her. Anna Fear +25 ** Try to comfort her. Anna Affection +25 / Fear -25 Category:Inheritance Category:Inheritance Events